


牡丹国色动京城8

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城8

第8章   
　　暴雨下到半夜，天地间忽然发出一声巨响，震得整个军营不停颤抖。  
　　李建成披衣下床，站在帐篷外遥遥看去。  
　　只见沉沉夜色中黑雾漫漫，如一条黑龙直冲云霄。  
　　仲文手执油伞，为李建成挡雨，“大郎，回去吧，雨太大了。”风夹着雨，犹如瓢泼一般，将他淋得透湿。  
　　河堤溃决，山体崩塌，李建成最担心的事还是发生了。  
　　“接应的人都派出去了吗？”  
　　“派出去了。”  
　　“世民如何？”  
　　“尚未回营。”  
　　李建成沉吟不语，他是一军主帅，他的每一个举措都至关重要。  
　　雨幕中一人大步而来，身上的铠甲随着他的走动发出铮铮之声。“大郎，我已加派人手巡视，瞭望楼上三班轮值，斥候也已潜到城池附近。高德儒若有异动，我们即刻便知。”  
　　“命士卒们手不离刃，谨防隋军偷袭。”  
　　刘弘基应了，却没有立刻离开。  
　　“将军有话就说。”李建成虽然治军严厉，但对刘弘基等干将还是十分温和的。  
　　“大郎，二郎一直未归，不如让我带三百人马去接应。”  
　　“将军的职责不在此。”李建成笑道：“倘若世民连这点小事都办不好，他怎配做我的弟弟。雏鹰若一直呆在巢中，如何翱翔九霄？”  
　　刘弘基愁眉立展，笑道：“是我多虑了，我这就去张罗乡民们的住处。”说完拱手离去。  
　　李建成嘴上说得轻松，心里到底放不下李世民。反正也睡不着，便挑起烛火，展开地图筹谋如何攻城。  
　　一个时辰后，外面终于传来喧嚣人声，李世民回来了。  
　　盯着李世民喝了姜汤，李建成便披上蓑衣，撑着油伞，到乡民们的安置处查看。等他重新回到大帐，李世民已经睡得沉了。  
　　一条长腿搭在地上，被子也被踢得卷成了一团。  
　　“这么大个人了，还像个小儿郎。”李建成摇头，把他的脚放好，再抖开被子盖在他的肚子上。  
　　李世民翻了个身，嘴里咕哝了一声，不知说了什么。  
　　李建成忙了一晚，也困得要命。但是李世民睡得四仰八叉，把床都占完了，他不想吵醒弟弟，便自己到榻上睡了。　　  
　　正睡得迷迷糊糊，忽然被人用力推醒。“大哥快醒醒，出事了。”  
　　李建成猛的睁开眼睛，“怎么了？”帐外传来喊叫哭泣，还夹杂着呵斥怒骂。  
　　“荆将军见一女子生得美貌，就……就……”李世民也觉得这事做得很不地道，话都说不下去。  
　　李建成穿靴子的动作一顿，冷笑道：“还未和隋军交战，便先在女人身上展了雄风，我竟不知军中有这样的英雄。”三两下穿好衣衫，一边走一边下令，“来人，把荆元飞给我绑了。”  
　　荆元飞被人五花大绑押在军前，气得满脸通红，一见到李建成就破口大骂，“大郎，你这是什么意思？我随唐公东征西讨，论年纪，是你长辈，论资历，也在你之前。你这么对我，心里可有半分道义？”  
　　李建成冷笑，“你在战场上浴血奋战，斩首杀敌，你是个英雄，我敬你。但是你恃强凌弱，欺辱妇孺，没担当，没能耐。你就是个软蛋，怂包，我瞧不起你。还跟我谈道义，你也配？”  
　　转头问李世民，“那女子呢？”  
　　李世民低声道：“已让人安置了，并无性命之忧。”  
　　如今无忧，那便是自杀未遂了。李建成目光一寒，“将她带来。”  
　　李世民虽然不知他意欲何为，但他向来唯李建成马首是瞻，便亲自将那女子带了过来。  
　　那女子一见到荆元飞，就像见到了虎狼，趴在地上连头都不敢抬。  
　　“那凌辱你的人，可在军中？”李建成温言道。  
　　“……在。”那女子声如蚊蚁。  
　　“你可认得他？”李建成再问。  
　　那女子勉强抬头，荆元飞一声冷哼，又吓得她立刻把头低了下去。  
　　李建成扫了荆元飞一眼，沉声道：“他伤你，是他的过错，你为何要死？便是要死，也该设法杀了那恶徒再死。”  
　　那女子身子一抖，抬头看向李建成，那双了无生气的双眼渐渐燃起一簇小小的火苗。  
　　李建成的声音虽然不高，却铿锵有力，字字砸在心中。  
　　“唐军是义军，不扰民，不伤民。我身为主帅，若徇私，便如此箭。”说完抽出一支羽箭，折成两段掷于地上。  
　　那女子定定看着那箭，忽然伸手指向荆元飞，大声道：“昨夜就是此人凌辱了我，求世子为我做主。”  
　　李建成看向荆元飞，“荆将军，此女可有冤枉你？”  
　　荆元飞压根不信李建成会处置他，梗着脖子大声道：“不错，我见她生得美貌，便想纳做妾侍。她不从，我只能用强。大郎，何必小题大做，谁没有个三妻四妾。”  
　　李建成眸如玄冰，“你纳妾，我不管。但是你强占民女，乱了军令，我就不能不管。唐军军律第三条，你且背来听听。”  
　　荆元飞咬住下唇，一声不出。  
　　李建成又问：“若违军令，该如何？”  
　　荆元飞呼吸粗重，哑着嗓子道：“如或有违，军法处置。”  
　　李建成手一挥，“推出去斩了，首级悬挂辕门。”  
　　两名士兵立刻把荆元飞拉了出去，他愣愣看着李建成，直到被拖下台阶才回过神来。大叫：“李建成，你不能杀我。李建成，你这个……”  
　　声音渐去渐远，片刻之后，一名士兵快步前来，“报，荆元飞已伏法，首级已挂辕门。”  
　　李建成目光一一扫去，那些士卒被他目光触到，皆凛然生畏，再不敢心存轻视。  
　　李建成站在平台上，看着面前浩浩洋洋两万人，一字一顿掷地有声。  
　　“唐公出太原，是为了早日结束这乱世，是为了给百姓一个清明盛世。列位，你们追随唐公，为的是将来能封妻荫子，光耀门楣。在你们之中，有视死如归的士卒，有一往无前的将军，却绝没有贪生怕死，只知窝里横的软蛋。”  
　　李建成一指远方城池，“高德儒就在那里，他在嘲笑我们，他说我们攻不下西河郡。可我却说，我们能。”  
　　士卒们心中战意高燃，举着长矛大叫，“我们能，我们能。”  
　　李建成双手微微下压，待众人声音平息后，大声道：“此一战，是我唐军东出后的第一战。此一战，打的是我大唐声威，打的是我大唐儿郎的豪气。等攻下西河郡，有功者皆一一论功行赏，有伤残不治者，发给钱粮。”  
　　当兵最怕伤残无抚恤，李建成这话真是给士卒们吃下了一颗定心丸。  
　　众人热切的看着李建成，真恨不得此时就跟高德儒决一死战。  
　　“大唐万年，世子万年。”  
　　“大唐万年，世子万年。”  
　　声浪一声高过一声，响彻云霄。此时的唐军，一扫之前的低迷消沉，人人奋勇争先，只想建功立业。  
　　忽然士卒向两边分开，一群衣衫褴褛之人从辕门处慢慢向内走来。  
　　那是昨日才安置好的乡民，他们已站在此处看了很久。将李建成的秉公执法，将唐军的锐意进取都看在眼里。  
　　一个拄着拐杖的老翁蹒跚着走到李建成面前。“若无世子，我等此时已成了河中冤魂。隋帝无道，我等愿追随世子，攻下西河郡。”  
　　李建成扶起他，“战场凶险，刀剑无眼，老丈还是……”  
　　那老翁笑道：“我等年迈，自然不能随世子上阵杀敌。但那隋军士兵，大多都是附近乡民。让我们去劝说，世子必能兵不血刃夺下西河郡。”  
　　他深深一拜，“只求世子得胜后莫忘了承诺，还天下一个清明盛世。”  
　　李建成大喜，“老丈深明大义，建成感激不尽。”　　


End file.
